Uma última chance
by Beny-hime
Summary: Às vezes, quando a gente ama demais, nos somos capazes de perdoar tudo. Mas poderíamos perdoar pessoas que nos abandonam até na hora de nossa morte? No nosso último suspiro de vida?InuxKag?
1. Chapter 1

Uma última chance.

Às vezes, quando a gente ama demais, nos somos capazes de perdoar tudo. Mas poderíamos perdoar pessoas que nos abandonam até na hora de nossa morte? No nosso último suspiro de vida?InuxKag?

**Disclaimer:** Sinceramente, se eu fosse a dona do Inuyasha, a Kagome já tinha mandado o Inu catar coquinhos e catado o Sesshy ¬¬, a Kikyou (eu até acho ela legalzinha, bem zinha... Mas BEM, BEM longe do Inuyasha) já tinha voltado pro quentinho do inferno e o Miroku já tinha catado a Sango ;P. Mas... como a história, não é minha... Ela pertence a Rumiko Takahashi-san. **Está é uma história fictícia, nenhum fato mencionado contido nela é real. Se não, não estaríamos no fanfiction né! (Daaaaah! E mais dah, ainda pra quem inventou o disclairmer em fanfics ).**

A classificação vai ser T por violência e uso de palavra inapropriadas.

Volta pra casa! Já arranjando problema...

**_As pessoas dizem que o amor é bom. Mas isso é só porque elas nunca sofreram por ele._**

O dia estava nublado, e pequenas gotas de chuva começavam a se formar, caindo gentilmente pelo rosto de Kagome. Ela não se importava muito, estava acostumada ao frio. Naquele momento estava se dirigindo para a vila da velha Kaede, que apesar da idade avançada ainda estava firme e forte em seu cargo de sacerdotisa. Já havia se passado dois anos desde que ela e Inuyasha tentavam destruir Naraku. Há um ano atrás, fora ferida pelo mesmo, e por isso, decidiu por si mesma que aprenderia a controlar melhor seu poder para, nunca mais passar por um tipo de situação como aquela, e para não deixar seus amigos preocupados. Desde aquela vez, o grupo inteiro se separou, todos foram em busca de aprimoramento, para se tornarem mais fortes. Kaede indicou a ela uma mulher para ser sua mestra. Lembrara-se do dia em que chegou ao templo do Norte, um lugar pobre, em que se fazia muito frio. Lembrava-se da cara azeda que a velha fez quando a viu pela primeira vez. Uma velha com aparência aterrorizante, que dizia ter 800 anos de idade.

Se Kagome não tivesse insistido muito, a velha jamais lhe ensinaria nada: "Menina você tem um grande poder espiritual... Mas não é nada mais do que isso. Se quiser ser forte, tem que ser forte de corpo e alma, e não só pela metade. Desista". Lembrou-se também dos treinamentos, pesados no frio e por várias horas, apenas usando o uniforme do colégio. Sofrera muito, mas apesar de tudo, podia dizer com orgulho e cabeça levantada, que era forte. Aprendeu muitos feitiços, lutas corpo-a-corpo, como quebrar a barreira de Naraku sem a necessidade de flechas especiais, e muitas outras coisas. Sem contar que como aquela velha, ela havia desenvolvido uma força sobre humana.

Soube por cartas de Kaede, que seus amigos também não ficaram parados, Sango fora treinar com o último líder sobrevivente de um outro clã de exterminadores o mais famoso do país, Miroku, também fora treinar com um monge respeitado e por fim, acredite vocês ou não, Inuyasha fora treinar com Sesshoumaru que inesperadamente disse que o treinaria sem o mesmo pedir! Toutousai acabou acompanhando ambos, para melhorar a Tesaiga. A partir desse dia, era a primeira vez que ela voltava para a vila da Kaede, treinaria mais se pudesse, mas estava sentindo a energia maligna de Naraku que estava adormecida por um tempo, começar a se manifestar novamente.

Da mesma forma que o grupo estava treinando, certamente Naraku não ficou sem fazer nada por todo esse tempo, com certeza ele tinha algum plano em mente.

OOO

-Acho que hoje vai chover.

-Também estou achando Shippou

-Maldição! Logo hoje que ia buscar a Kagome...

-Inuyasha! A Kagome foi treinar muito longe daqui, é melhor esperar o tempo melhorar.

-Velha... Eu posso ir daqui até lá rapidinho.

-Sua impaciência me cansa Inuyasha...

-Inuyasha, você acha que a Kagome vai demorar muito pra chegar? Estou com saudade dela... Ela nos avisou que voltaria em algum dia dessa semana... Também temos que buscar o Miroku e a Sango!

Ao terminar a frase, um barulho é ouvido na porta, Inuyasha se levanta assustado, não havia sentido o cheiro de ninguém, quando se vira da de cara com a pessoa de quem estavam falando á poucos minutos atrás. O coração dispara e seu estomago doía um pouco.

-E ai... Sentiram a minha falta?- Kagome olhava com um sorriso divertido ao perceber o choque dos demais, encostada no batente da porta encharcada pela água da chuva, com os cabelos agora mais compridos, colados nas costas nuas, estava com a parte de baixo da roupa de sacerdotisa, e com fachas brancas, que apesar de estarem bem amarradas segurando os seios, estavam um pouco transparentes. Carregava um arco bem maior do que o que usava antes, uma espada na cintura, os chinelos de madeira com meias totalmente encharcadas. Estava bem mais alta, com a linda barriga de fora, que apesar de ter passado muito tempo no norte, continuava com seu corpo moreno claro, e estava mais linda do que nunca.

Ela sorriu mais ainda ao ver Inuyasha encará-la com uma cara de criancinha que acabou de ganhar um doce. Ele também estava bonito. Os cabelos pratas estavam um pouco maiores, ele estava mais alto, e havia duas riscas pretas uma de cada lado do rosto.

-Puxa vida, ninguém vai me dizer "oi" não é?

-Kaaaaaaaagoooooooomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

-S-Shippou...! E-está me sufocando...!

-Seu pirralho! Largue a Kagome agora mesmo!

-Awwww me larga! Kagome!

-Inuyasha!

Na mesma hora que Shippou largou Kagome, Inuyasha deu um inesperado (e apertado) abraço em Kagome que mal havia recuperado o fôlego.

-E-e quando eu achei que podia respirar...! Me solte I-Inu...!

-Ops, hehe desculpa Kagome...(Soltando com medo...)

-Cof, cof, cof... Tudo bem apenas... Deixe-me respirar...(Desconfiada).

-Mas como você chegou aqui sem eu sentir seu cheiro?

-Meu cheiro sumiu com a água da chuva... Provavelmente.

-E bom te ter novamente conosco Kagome...

-Obrigado vovó Kaede. A propósito, onde estão os outros?

-Ainda não chegaram...

-Inuyasha... É verdade que você foi treinar com o Sesshoumaru?

-Hehe, sim, e agora eu aprendi várias coisas. E a Tesaiga esta está mais forte também. Mas e você o que fez durante todo esse tempo?

-Muitas coisas... Ainda não acredito que aceitou treinar com seu irmão, mas bem eu...

Passaram-se alguns minutos, Kagome conversava animadamente com todos, até que já estava de noite e a chuva tinha parado. E ela precisava de um banho, estava ferida, e suas roupas estavam um trapo por conta da viajem, e de outras coisas a mais.

-Hmm... Vovó, eu preciso de um banho... Eu vou dar uma passadinha naquela fonte termal que tem aqui por perto, que é depois da cachoeira... E outra coisa... Inuyasha...

-O que foi Kagome?

-A chuva já parou.

-Eu sei. E daí?

-Não se faça de bobo. E falta de educação deixar uma mulher esperando por tanto tempo.

-Glup... C-como assim...?- Ele não ia mentir... Desde que a chuva parou havia começado a sentir o cheiro de Kikyou próximo. Mas a verdade e que não queria conversar com ela... Mesmo depois de começar a treinar ela continuava procurando-o para que ele ficasse "a vista" dela... E Kagome a descobrira!

-Na verdade, já faz um tempão que ela esta ai fora...

"Argh , ela é esperta!".

-Oh não se sinta incomodado comigo, eu já estou indo! Fui!

Sem nem sequer dar tempo de Inuyasha continuar falando Kagome já havia deixado a cabana com suas roupas de banho. Pela primeira vez em anos, não estava sentindo vontade de conversar com Kikyou... Mas sim com... Kagome. E definitivamente, ela não se aborrecer com ele ir falar com Kikyou era uma novidade, que o deixou um pouco incomodado. Quanta coisa será que não havia mudado, além da aparência?

OOO

"Grrr... Cretino! Não estou com ciúmes, mas também não precisava fingir que não sabia de nada! Saco... ".

Kagome estava perto da terma, quando sentiu um vento passar pela orelha, virou de costas rapidamente, levantando apenas uma das mãos pegando a flecha no ar e absorvendo a energia espiritual contida na mesma logo em seguida, se perguntando o que diabos Kikyou, estava pretendendo com aquilo.

-Essa foi realmente rápida. Parar uma flecha como a minha não deve ser fácil...

Kagome não gostou do olhar debochado dela. Mal havia voltado e já teria que arrumar confusão. Em um suspiro pesado, Kagome pega a flecha e a quebra no meio, jogando os pedaços no chão.

-Olá Kikyou... Sem querer ser grossa, mas o que quer comigo? Não que eu queira te apressar, mas eu preciso tomar banho... Ah, um conselho, tentar acertar flechas nos outros enquanto os mesmo estão de costas não é nada agradável... Você podia ter ferido alguém sabe?- Sorriu cínica. Provavelmente ela estava passando muito tempo com a velha Tsurugo... Bom pelo menos não havia pegado a mania de insultar a todos como a velhinha fazia... E com certeza havia pegado um certo err... Desrespeito por pessoas idosas... (gota)

-Você está diferente. Realmente, achei estranho não te ver andando com Inuyasha. Você deve ter tido um motivo forte para deixá-lo.

-Olha, por favor, não me leve a mal, mas você definitivamente, não pode estar querendo saber coisas da minha vida pessoal, depois te ter tentado me matar né!-Kagome virou novamente de costas e saiu andando. Kikyou a chamou mais uma vez, mas aparentemente, ela havia dado o assunto como encerrado, pois continuou andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sem paciência Kikyou lançou uma segunda flecha, e qual não foi o susto que levou ao perceber que Kagome já não estava mais lá e sim atrás dela?

-Kikyou... Não sou tão pacifica assim... Não me importo com o que faça com Inuyasha... Mas não fique por ai tentando atacar os outros sabe... Você pode quebrar mais que uma unha se continuar com isso. Não falo por mim, mas nem todos gostam de estar em sua mira!

Kikyou entendeu que ela não estava brincando quando sentiu a lâmina de uma flecha perto de seu pescoço.

-Não interprete mal. Não quero uma briga. E sim a sua atenção para o que eu vou dizer.

Kagome tirou a flecha de perto do pescoço dela.

-Kagome... Naraku quer matar Inuyasha.

-Puts... Diga-me algo que eu ainda não sei.

-É serio Kagome. Ele ficou um ano sem se movimentar. Eu procurei por todos os cantos, por pistas, mas não encontrei nada. E agora, depois de alguns meses, finalmente descobri onde ele está.

-E...? Onde seria isso?

-Ele está no outro mundo Kagome.

-Nani? Ele foi até lá por algum portal do nosso mundo?

-Na verdade não. O único portal ainda existente só pode ser aberto por aquele que tem a espada dos mortos, ou seja, Sesshoumaru. Ele chegou ao outro mundo por meios naturais.

-Impossível...! Isso significaria que ele... Ele...

-Exatamente Kagome. O Naraku já está morto!

-NANI? Demo... Como? Quando eu estava voltando para cá, já podia sentir a energia maligna do Naraku e... Miroku perceberia e teria nos avisado!

-Isso porque ele esta voltando para este mundo. Ele não está morto da maneira como você pensa. O corpo ainda esta vivo e o coração pulsa em algum lugar muito bem escondido. Entretanto, a alma deixou o corpo, e seguiu para o mundo dos mortos. Kagome, só existem dois motivos que o levariam a fazer tal loucura a ponto de deixar o corpo desprotegido e o coração também. Ou seria por um fragmento de jóia... Ou...

-Ou...?

-Kagome... Você já ouviu falar do "D.A.D(1)"? Aquilo que os anciões criaram para destruir almas com um enorme poder, que nem mesmo eles conseguiam dar cabo?

A face de Kagome empalideceu, sentiu suas forças a deixarem ao escutar o nome daquilo.

-Ah... Não pode estar falando serio... Tem certeza que ele conseguiu "aquilo"? Mesmo estando tão bem protegido...?- Uma lágrima escore pelo rosto de Kagome, os olhos já iam ficando vermelhos.

-E isso mesmo o que você está pensando Kagome... Como não há mais nenhum fragmento por lá, é o único motivo que consigo encontrar... Eu já morri uma vez. Sei reconhecer a aura de um objeto do outro mundo, mesmo sendo muito pequeno, continua sendo poderoso. Esses últimos meses eu fiquei vigiando o Inuyasha, mas de uns tempos pra cá, meus poderes começaram a diminuir... Não posso protegê-lo para sempre... Parece que meu tempo aqui está se acabando, a ferida que o Naraku fez, e que você curou com o pouco de terra e ossos que me restava está abrindo de novo, lentamente...

-Quer que eu purifique de novo?- Falou Kagome tentando manter a postura. Mas aquela noticia era ruim demais pra ser verdade. Enxugou a pequena lágrima e se fez de seria novamente.

-Mesmo que faça isso uma hora ou outra isto ira se abrir novamente. Mas peço que se possa faça isso por mim... Preciso de só mais um pouco de tempo e de poder, para enfrentar Naraku.

-Não foi a toa que eu desviei tão fácil dos seus golpes...

-Mas você já sabe Kagome... Independente do meu plano para derrotar o Naraku, e sei que você é esperta e já deve ter entendido... Não permita que Naraku use aquilo em Inuyasha. Se ele o fizer será o nosso fim.

-Mas e se eu falhar...?

-Acredite Kagome... Essa sou opção nem sequer existe!

Kagome sentiu uma presença, Inuyasha estava se aproximando, e Kikyou também parecia ter percebido.

-Errr... Quer que eu vá embora agora?- Kagome estava meio sem jeito de perguntar, mas talvez nem precisasse saber a resposta.

-Antes de qualquer coisa vamos até meu túmulo. Ainda deve haver terra sobrando.

-Mas e o...?

-Ele pode esperar. Vamos.

-Ok.

OOO

Inuyasha estava só espiando o que elas conversavam apesar de não conseguir ouvir muita coisa. Parece que elas haviam percebido a presença dele ali, pois ambas se afastaram. Então ele resolveu segui-las do mesmo jeito. Viu que elas se aproximavam do túmulo de Kikyou. E... Han? Onde elas haviam ido? Olhou para os dois lados e não viu mais ninguém. Lembrava-se de ter visto Kagome segurar o braço de Kikyou e do nada eles haviam sumi...

-Aham!- Sentiu as mãozinhas frias e delicadas de Kagome tocarem em seu ombro. Talvez não fosse tão boa idéia espionar... -Desculpe te incomodar, mas sua mãe nunca ensinou a você que ouvir a conversa alheia é falta de educação?

-Err... Kagome...?

-Não eu sou a Kaede! Não esta vendo minha cara de velha hum? Claro que sou eu! O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Err... Desculpa?

-Será que você não pode esperar nem sequer um minuto? Kikyou já vai falar com você!

-Ah claro, tudo bem então.(continua parado)

-Será que você ainda não entendeu?- Inuyasha podia ver a veias saltando da testa de Kagome. –SUMA DAQUI SEU MALDITO INTROMETIDO!

-S-sim senhora...!(sai correndo com medo)

-Hahahah...!

-Heim? O que tem é engraçado Kikyou? ((A Kikyou sabe como sorrir? OOHum!))

-E que é engraçado ver vocês dois juntos. Acho que eu nunca tive a oportunidade de agir assim com o Inuyasha.

-È bom...(um pouco corada) N-na verdade eu... Aw me desculpe!

-Imagine eu nunca tive oportunidades... Mas sempre tive vontade. Acho que no fundo é por isso que você é minha rencarnação...!(sorrindo)

-...?(séria)

OOO

Depois de ter dado uma mão pra Kikyou, Kagome tomou seu banho e estava agora de pijama, voltando para a cabana da velhinha Kaede ela encontra Inuyasha sentado com uma expressão seria, perto da fogueira.

-Err... Desculpa-me Inuyasha. Eu tentei pedir pra ela esperar pra falar com você, mas parece que ela não me ouviu... Afinal desde quando aquela mulher teimosa ouve alguém hum...?- Fala se sentando ao lado de Inuyasha.

-Não se preocupe esta tudo bem, mas... Do que estavam falando Kagome?

-Que menino curioso você é. Quando eu perguntava o que você tanto falava com Kikyou você nunca me respondia. Então porque eu deveria compartilhar com você o que eu falo ou deixo de falar com ela han?

-Por acaso ela te chateou?

-Não.

"A não ser pelo fato de ela gostar de atirar flechas em mim... E depois vir pedir ajuda. Não que eu não goste de ajudar os outros né, mais... É foda essas coisas! Tudo bem que a informação que ela veio trazer valeu a pena... Qualquer dia desse eu pergunto a ela se por acaso tem um alvo pregado na minha bunda".

-Por que você esta perguntando isso Inuyasha?

-Desculpe não pretendia te aborrecer... Mas você nunca gostou muito da Kikyou...

"Haha engrasadissimo o senhor é Inuyasha... ¬¬".

-Ainda não vou muito com a cara dela. Mas isso não impede a gente de conversar.

-Não é que... Eu senti o cheiro das suas lágrimas... Não gosto quando você chora...

"Devo comentar quanto a isso? O.o".

-Oh, claro, Inuyasha.

"Por algum motivo acho que ela esta sendo falsa?... o.o".

-Mas não se preocupe, não foi nada de mais eu já to bem. Mas inu, eu preciso te contar algo que Kikyou me informou.

OOO

-Nossa! Mas porque Naraku iria até o outro mundo?

"Não posso dizer...".

-Não sabemos ainda. Mas o que posso dizer e que de agora em diante se tivermos confrontos com Naraku tente ao máximo não deixar que ele te ataque. Em hipótese alguma. Esta me entendendo Inuyasha?

-Claro, mas... Porque?

-E que ele deve ter preparado alguma armadilha. "Quem dera fosse apenas uma armadilha...".

-Bem, antes de qualquer coisa, temos que buscar o Miroku e a Sango!

-Amanhã Inuyasha. Hoje está tarde. Vamos dormir.

-Ok.

OOO

Ela acordou ofegando novamente dentro da barraca. Suava frio, sentia os delicados dedos tremerem. Estava tendo aquele sonho á uma semana. Ela podia prever o que iria acontecer, claro que como sonhos, os fatos não estavam claros em sua cabeça, não era tudo que dava pra entender, e é claro, o destino não era necessariamente o que ela via em sua mente, porém eram possibilidades, já tinha uma vaga idéia das coisas.

E ela sabia o que ia acontecer.

Não pôde evitar deixar uma lágrima solitária rolar pela face delicada... Sentiu uma dor no estomago por ansiedade e antecipação.

Levantou-se do seu saco de dormir, e saiu da cabana. Andou um pouco, sentindo o vento frio bater em seu rosto.

Sentia raiva.

Era injusto que ela pudesse saber do futuro. Como sempre as responsabilidades sempre recaiam nela! Ela é que tinha que ser boazinha, ela que tinha que ser compreensiva, ela que tinha que entender os outros! E quando é que alguém ia parar pra se preocupar com ela? Nunca, provavelmente.

Mas também nunca se arrependera de nada que fizera em toda sua vida, iria aproveitar o máximo antes que tivesse que se separar dele. Ela nunca mais o veria, e provavelmente, ela não tinha poder pra mudar isso.

Quando parou de caminhar e percebeu que estava perto da arvore sagrada. Não resistiu em tocar a velha madeira daquela arvore centenária.

-Merda! Um maldito ano em treinamento para que eu pudesse salvar a todos e nada mudou! Continuo sendo fraca!

-Kagome?

-Se virou assustada para ver Inuyasha com uma cara de preocupação. Estava tão concentrada que nem sequer sentiu a presença dele.

-O que esta fazendo aqui Inuyasha? Não estava dormindo?- Respondeu com um pouco mais de serenidade, relaxando um pouco.

-Eu é que pergunto! Amanhã nós temos que nos levantar cedo, para ir atrás dos outros!

Ela olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dele. Ele a fitava com um pouco de indignação no olhar, como a criança birrenta que sempre fora. Sorriu, Inuyasha jamais mudaria, seria aquela criancinha para sempre. Ela envelheceu nesse tempo, ficou mais madura. Mas sempre gostava de ver a cara do Inuyasha, lhe transmitia uma calma... O rosto que ela talvez nunca mais veria, e que não poderia proteger diante de sua própria incapacidade.

-Kagome...? O que foi?- Ele provavelmente percebeu que ela o fitava com muita seriedade.

Ela não disse nada. Andou até ficar bem próxima dele.

-Você está bem Kagome?

-Não.- Disse com sinceridade.

-O que você tem?- A olhou preocupado. Ela parecia estar com uma face triste.

De repente um sorriso fino e quase imperceptível se apossou dos lábios da jovem. Sim ela sabia o que deveria fazer, sem remorsos ou culpas.

-Só estou cansada Inuyasha... Cansada de não fazer as coisas da maneira que realmente desejo, ao pensar demais nos outros.

-?

Kagome, lentamente levou os braços em direção ao hanyou, e o abraçou com força. Tinha que fazer isso, eles não tinham muito tempo sobrando.

-K-Kagome?

-Por favor,... Deixa eu ficar assim... Só por mais alguns minutos.

-Err... Ta bom.- Ele meio sem jeito, correspondeu ao abraço, apertando com cuidado a cintura da morena. Sentiu que havia algo errado, pois ao olhar pra baixo pôde constatar que ela chorava. Era meio constrangedor, pois não gostava de ver mulheres chorando, mas ao mesmo tempo, não sabia como consolar, se deveria dizer algo. Então sem pensar mais fez aquilo que lhe veio à mente, passou as mãos pelos cabelos sedosos, que apesar de compridos, ainda eram um pouco ondulados, apertou ela com mais força contra seu corpo. Tinha sentido tanta falta dela nesse ano, apenas de poder observá-la dormindo a noite, apenas de sentir o cheiro... Das discussões, do ramen que ela trazia, de ir a casa dela dormir naquela coisa fofinha, de comer a comida da era dela, buscar ela na escola, de carregá-la nas costas sentir o cheiro dela bem pertinho... Eram coisas simples e até infantis, mas que o faziam muito feliz. E sentiam falta daquilo. Nas poucas vezes em que se abraçavam, sentia-se extremamente bem em estar perto dela. Não ia mentir e dizer que havia se esquecido de Kikyou e que não gostava mais dela. Mas a verdade e que apesar de suas ações mostrarem o contrário, e de ele próprio tentar pensar isso, Kagome era a muito mais especial do que qualquer pessoa.

-O que houve Kagome... Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

Ela sorriu entre as lágrimas, ele não percebia, mas às vezes era tão doce...

-Nada que deva se importar... Acho que apenas estava com saudade.- Ela se afastou do abraço o mais gentilmente que pôde.

-Hmm?

-Hehe, você está certo temos que dormir. Vamos.

Kagome segurou no braço dele sem antes dar um beijo estalado na bochecha fazendo ele corar muito, enquanto voltavam para a cabana da velha Kaede, como há muito não faziam.

E de longe uma pessoa observava, com um pouco de raiva, e ciúmes a cena. Provavelmente agora ela sabia como Kagome se sentia rejeitada quando era _ela_ que estava nos braços de Inuyasha. E mesmo assim agüentava tudo calada. Ela era realmente uma garota de ouro, uma pessoa insuperável. E ela sentia inveja disso. Definitivamente.

(1) Daqui há alguns capítulos eu dou o significado :3. O que? Não acharam REALMENTE que eu ia dizer o que o Naraku conseguiu indo até o outro mundo logo no primeiro cap né? (xP).

**_Notinha muito importante! Se puderem ler eu agradeço_**

**Por favor, se alguma alma bondosa teve paciência de ler essa fic (leia-se porcaria, mas que fiz com coração), eu agradeço! Essa é a minha primeira fic, por isso sejam educados na ora de dar a opinião.**

**Sei que muitas pessoas acham que hoje em dia não tem mais fics boas, todas são com temas parecidos, mas o fato é que eu estou apenas começando e estou tentando fazer o meu melhor, é claro que eu aceito criticas com tanto que sejam construtivas. Eu já aviso que se continuar os caps serão grandes porque haverá um grande espaço de tempo entre uma atualização e outra, e sem querer ser rude, mas também tenho muitas coisas a fazer além de ler e escrever fics, principalmente porque ano que vem eu entro no primeiro ano e ai as coisas vão se complicar. Mas também sei o quanto é difícil para um fã (não que eu vá ter algum) ter que ficar esperando a boa vontade do fic writer, podem me cobrar atualizações desde que não passem dos limites.**

**Lembrando mais uma vez, criticas com respeito. Eu apesar de ser meio burrinha sei perceber quando alguém esta me ofendendo. Não estou sendo grossa apenas avisando que apesar de detestar confusões, coisas problemáticas, ser lerda e preguiçosa eu definitivamente NÂO levo NENHUM desaforo pra casa. 3**

**Quanto a fic, ela é só um teste, se quiserem que eu apague é só falar.**

**Por favor, gostaria que os que pudessem, mandassem uma review, com a opinião, sei que os fatos apareceram meio corridos, mas é que a história não está focada na volta da Kagome depois de um ano, e sim em fatos que ainda iram acontecer. Obrigada a todos! **


	2. O meu passado que não conhecia

**Aeee! Fiquei tão feliz com as reviews! Uhuuu o/**

**Bom hehe... Eu quero avisar a todos que sou uma pessoa que teve uma infância muito boa e por isso prolongo-a até hoje com meus 14 aninhos de vida:D, não se espantem se no meio dos caps eu fizer algum comentário super idiota e só eu me rachar de rir (enquanto vocês se perguntam aonde teve graça naquilo).**

**Minha mãe às vezes me olha rindo a toa na frente do pc (ou quando do assistindo anime ou quando to no ffn) e me olha como se perguntasse "Han?? Essa ai é minha filha mesmo? o.O"**

**Leiam please: Bem no final da fic, vai ter mais explicações em duas notas enormes mais as respostas, por favor, leiam (haja paciência... próximo cap não vai ter isso eu espero). E sim eu falo (escrevo) pra caramba xD.**

**Disclaimer: **Se Inuyasha e todos os outros personagens masculinos da serie me pertencessem eu certamente estaria fazendo outras coisas, menos escrevendo fanfics xD (uma autora escreveu algo parecido com isso e não pude resistir e coloquei também ;D Desculpe).** Está é uma história fictícia, nenhum fato mencionado contido nela é real. Se não, não estaríamos no fanfiction né! (Daaaaah! E mais dah, ainda pra quem inventou o disclairmer em fanfics ).**

Uma última chance...

Cap. 2 Humana?

Inuyasha acordou com os raios de sol batendo em seu rosto, provavelmente já era de manhã na vila da Kaede. Olhou para o saco de dormir ao lado e percebeu que Kagome não estava mais nele, e por um momento se perguntou se à volta dela não havia sido um sonho por estar ansioso demais. Ouviu ao longe um barulho que mais pareciam vozes. Levantou lentamente de posição de lótus, e caminhou para fora da cabana. A gritaria ficava cada vez mais alta. Caminhou por um tempo até chegar a um campo, onde havia flores e ervas medicinais que já era conhecido.

Naquela hora ele pôde ter certeza de que o dia de ontem não havia sido um sonho.

-Kagome nee-chan! Será que minha mamãe vai gostar dessas flores?- A pequena criança sorriu com doçura para a mais velha.

-Claro por que não?

-Kagome-san, e as minhas são bonitas?

-Claro, claro...! Aw, será que vocês poderiam ir levar essas flores para lá e brincar um pouco lá embaixo? Eu preciso conversar com ele. Pode sair daí Inuyasha!

Assim que as crianças se foram Inuyasha saiu de trás do arbusto e reparou melhor nela. Estava usando um vestido rosa claro bem leve, e apesar do tempo ainda estar um pouco frio por ontem.

-Mas que sem graça mulher! Agora eu não posso ir mais a lugar algum sem que você saiba?

Kagome riu com a cara emburrada que ele fazia.

-Não é em todo lugar que eu sei que você está...

-Não?

-Bem, na verdade é sim.- Não pôde evitar rir mais ainda ao ver a cara do outro.

-Feh! E desde quando você gosta de crianças?

-Eu sempre gostei de crianças Inuyasha! Mas isso é porque... No país do norte as crianças são tão pobres, e sofrem muito. Há também muitas que são órfãs. As guerras destroem tudo, ninguém tem a capacidade de manter uma vida decente. A velha Tsurugo pode ser uma velha chata e enrugada de dar medo, mas as únicas vezes que ela demonstrava sentimentos era quando cuidava dessas crianças no templo, ou quando falava de como seu filho era um rapaz lindo antes de morrer...

Por um momento Kagome sorriu triste.

-Deve ser uma velha muito boa.

-E é mesmo. Entretanto, uma coisa que eu percebi neste tempo é que ela só sorri quando esta triste. Se for assim então... Prefiro que a velha fique com a cara azeda dela para sempre.

-Kagome...

-Eu fui treinar com a Tsurugo para me tornar forte, mas não sou a sacerdotisa, nem da vila nem de lugar nenhum. Não é nada tão nobre assim, sendo que eu fiz o que fiz para poder matar o Naraku. Mas decidi que também posso ajudar as pessoas como ela faz... Não me custa nada e acho que eu sou o tipo de pessoa bobinha, que fica feliz com a felicidade dos outros.

-Err... Mas isso não deveria ser uma coisa supostamente boa?

-Claro... É que também não podemos nos esquecer da nossa própria alegria... E parece que eu venho fazendo isso...

-?

-Deixa pra lá. Quando nós é que nos vamos buscar Sango e Miroku?

-Bom, se quiser podemos ir agora mesmo. Sango mandou uma carta avisando que nos fossemos buscá-la onde ela se encontra, e que Miroku está com ela. (Como as cartas chegam tão rápido? Sedex? Não me perguntem, usem a imaginação e sejam felizes P)

-Tudo bem então. Deixa apenas eu pegar algumas coisas para que possamos partir, e também tenho que avisar a vovó.

-Ok.

OOO

-Vamos Kagome!

-Só um minuto...!

Quando Kagome finalmente saiu da cabana, Inuyasha pôde ver pela primeira vez o novo uniforme de Kagome, o da escola nova. Apesar da sua "saúde frágil", Kagome a medida do possível ia bem nos estudos, e sempre voltava ao poço, mesmo neste último ano de treinamento. Ela estava no terceiro ano, estava com 17 anos.

O uniforme era parecido com o anterior, mas a saia era em um estilo prega, um marrom bem claro. A blusa era branca de botões, com o símbolo da escola no bolso na altura do peito no lado direito, havia também uma pequena gravata vermelha prendendo a gola. E por cima havia uma blusa de manga comprida da mesma cor da saia, também com o símbolo da escola. Os cabelos que antes estavam sempre soltos, agora estava com algumas mechas presas para trás em uma delicada presilha.

O arco estava nas costas, a estranha espada na cintura.

-Pra que todas essas coisas Kagome? Estamos indo buscar o Miroku e a Sango, não indo exterminar um youkai!

-Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. Vamos.

-Ainda acho que você está escondendo algo Kagome...

-Bobagem sua. Vamos.

OOO

-Nhmm... Bom pelo mapa que a senhora Kaede mostrou pra gente, depois de passar por essa cidade nas montanhas...

-Bom, quer dar uma parada por aqui?

-Sim! Está muito quente. Engraçado ontem estava fazendo frio...

Assim, continuaram conversando enquanto entravam em um local movimentado, com várias pessoas andando apressadas de um lado para o outro. Alguns homens os encaravam de forma estranha.

-Hey, Kagome as pessoas estão olhando estranho pra nós... Será que é por minha causa?

-Sei lá... Aff to nem ai não.

Ela parou no meio do caminho e tirou a blusa de cima marrom, e abriu os três primeiros botões da blusa. Estava realmente fazendo calor! Prendeu todo o cabelo em um coque mal feito. Ele engoliu seco ao ver como ela ficava bonita suada... Parecia que tinha acabado de... Achou melhor para de pensar no assunto, sendo que ultimamente ela estava causando mais efeitos nele do que o normal, o que graças a Deus ela não havia notado. Continuaram andando, precisavam encontrar uma hospedaria, o clima estava abafado, quase insuportável. Como Miroku não estava com eles para fingir um falso exorcismo, desta vez ele teria que pagar mesmo.

Passaram por uma espécie de bar, um lugar ainda mais abafado com vários bêbados por todos os lados. Como as pessoas das ruas pareciam estar apreçadas, eles não tinham escolha à não ser perguntar á aquelas pessoas.

-Err... Senhor...

-Vai querer beber alguma coisa menina?

"Menina... Eu já sou uma mulher! Grr...".

-Não, na verdade eu queria saber se...

-Olha aqui! Você e esse seu amigo hanyou podem sumir daqui! Eu não dou comida e muito menos dinheiro pra ninguém! Se não querem nada do meu estabelecimento, caiam fora daqui!

-Olha aqui... Respeito com a Kagome! Não queremos comida nem nada desse tipo! Só queremos saber se...

-Inuyasha! Vamos embora daqui. Parece que só tem mal educados nessa cidade.

-Hanyou imundo! Não levante a voz para mim, siga o conselho da sua vadia e caia fora.

Em um segundo os olhos de Kagome se tornaram frios. Inuyasha que estava pronto para revidar o que tinha acabado de ouvir ficou paralisado. Ela que sempre era tão alegre de repente pareceu tão... Assustadora. E olha que ele não era do tipo que ficava com medo por pouca coisa. Parece que o balconista também tinha percebido a mudança, não parecia mais tão cheio de si.

-Hanyou imundo...?- Ela deu uma alta risada. Uma risada fria.

-Pois saiba que a única coisa imunda que vejo aqui é a sua cara, seu porco nojento!

-Ora sua...!-Este partiu pra cima de Kagome, antes que ele chegasse um centímetro mais perto, Inuyasha o segurou pelo colarinho facilmente.

-Sinceramente não me importo com o que as pessoas dizem de mim, afinal sei que é perda de tempo conversar com gente ignorante. Entretanto... Se você tivesse tocado em um fio de cabelo dela... Certamente estaria sem os dedos! Me diga! Onde tem uma maldita hospedaria?

-Ah...-Engoliu seco –Se continuar andando em reto por mais uns cinco minutos, encontra uma... Dá pra ver pela placa grande não tem erro...

-Vamos embora Inuyasha.

Ele soltou o homem, com força no chão e segui Kagome até a porta. Quando já estava fora do lugar, ela gritou para que o homem pudesse ouvir.

-Ah, já ia me esquecendo... De agradecer pela sua incrível generosidade em nos dizer o local da hospedaria. Leve isso como um terno agradecimento.

Kagome sorriu maldosa. Realmente o tempo que conviveu com a velhinha não fizera bem a sua personalidade. Onde estava a Kagome amável? Nah, com certeza a Kagome de agora lhe parecia muito mais divertida. Ela estralou os dedos e deu um soco na parede do bar. Quem visse aquilo com certeza pensaria que ela era uma desmiolada querendo quebrar a mão. Aparentemente estava tudo normal. Assim que ela e Inuyasha se viraram pra continuar o caminho, o lugar inteiro desabou na cabeça daqueles pobres coitados. Mas como o lugar não era feito de um material muito resistente provavelmente ninguém teria se machucado não seriamente.

Mas o que deveria estar ferido era o patrão. Mais precisamente o bolso do patrão. Por aquilo de pé novamente com certeza não sairia nada barato. Sorriu mais uma vez naquele dia.

-Kagome... Você anda meio má ultimamente...- Inuyasha também sorriu. As mudanças de atitude dela a deixavam muito mais charmosa.

-Você acha? Eu acho que você só está se divertindo comigo.

-Não precisava ter destruído o bar.

-E ele não precisava ser tão grosso. Sinceramente, não dou a mínima. Ele que vá pro inferno.

-Você está realmente má Kagome. E com um péssimo vocabulário. Me pergunto que tipo de pessoa era essa tal de Tsurugo.

-Você é que anda calminho demais nesses últimos tempos.

-Feh! Eu estou completamente normal bruxa!

-Há! Opa olha acho que é ali.

O lugar era realmente grande, e parecia bem mais limpo do que as outras construções da cidade.

-Puxa vida! Que lugar bonito...! Aww, não tenho muito dinheiro... Será que dá? ..

-Bem... Se não der a gente faz uma fogueira e dorme em algum lugar...

-Então ta.

Inuyasha se espantou um pouco. Ele sempre dizia que não gostava muito de dormir em lugares abertos e era cheia de frescuras, mas naquele momento não pareceu se importar.

Assim que entraram no local viram algumas mesas, pessoas conversando e comendo normalmente. No balcão estava um senhor com feições gentis, parecia bem menos rabugento do que os outros.

-Err... Com licença, por favor... Nós gostaríamos de saber se há vagas de quartos disponíveis por aqui.

-Sim, claro. São viajantes?

-É... Acho que pode se dizer isso... Mas como o senhor sabe?

-Hum... Vocês parecem estar bem mais alimentados do que os habitantes dessa cidade...

-Mais bem alimentados? O que quer dizer?

-Não deve ter percebido, pelo calor e pelo cansaço, mas essa cidade é muito pobre... A hospedaria daqui e o que deve dar mais dinheiro... As pessoas daqui vivem sem muita expectativa, muitos se tornam pessoas rudes, e sem nenhuma esperança. Isso é porque, o senhor feudal dessas terras cobra impostos absurdos, todo o lucro da cidade ele gasta em festas e coisas que seriam consideradas irrelevantes enquanto a população quase morre de fome.

Kagome sentiu um aperto ao se lembrar que havia destruído o bar daquele homem.

-Existe algo que possamos fazer para ajudar...?

-Bem... Eu como você já deve ter percebido vivo há muitos anos aqui. O senhor feudal costumava a ser uma boa pessoa e a se preocupar com o povo. Mas se quer minha opinião, esta mudança deve ter sido causada por algum espírito maligno que se apossou do lorde.

-Hum... Podemos investigar isso...

-Mas temos que buscar o Miroku e a Sango Kagome.

-Nhmm... Amanhã nós resolvemos isso.

-Mas o lorde é muito forte menina! Sua família era amiga de um clã de exterminadores que há muito tempo foi dizimado, apenas Houkin-sama está vivo! Como as famílias eram amigas, os exterminadores ensinavam maneiras de se proteger a todos os príncipes e princesas a pedido do antigo lorde.

-Houkin...? Essa pessoa deve ser a mesma que estava treinando Sango...! Senhor, sabe onde ele mora?

-A vila de exterminadores é sempre em uma localização secreta. Mas o lorde com certeza deve saber.

-Ótimo! Se livrarmos esse lorde do tal espírito os encontraremos com certeza!

-Kagome, sem querer ser chato... Vamos descansar! Já esta quase de noite!

-Você está cansado Inuyasha?

-Não... Bem... Pra ser sincero eu estou com...

Roooong (barulho tosco do estomago)

-Com... Fome... Hehe...

Sorriu delicadamente.

-Claro.

OOO

No final das contas um quarto não era tão caro. Kagome e Inuyasha já haviam jantado por insistência do mesmo. Ela agora estava tomando banho tranqüilamente em uma fonte termal. Inuyasha já estava dormindo, e como de madrugada quase ninguém vem tomar banho, ela aproveitou para poder relaxar. Também gostava do vento frio, assim podia se lembrar das terras do norte. Fechou os olhos se sentindo calma. Tudo estava bom, até que sentiu a presença de alguém, se enrolou na toalha, pegou o arco e a espada que estavam por perto.

-Quem está ai?- Ela sabia quem era. Seus olhos adquiriram os brilho frio, de sempre que estava pronta para lutar. Às vezes se assustava com a própria frieza, ela com certeza era a reencarnação de Kikyou, o que às vezes chegava a ser um pouco irônico.

-Ora, ora... Eu vim até aqui pensando encontrar a Kikyou, mas encontro a Kagome? Será que me enganei?

-Não se enganaria em uma coisa dessas... Verme...

-Esta cada vez mais parecida com Kikyou...

-Não. Eu e ela somos diferentes, principalmente por ela ter uma paciência maior que a minha, e ela com certeza é uma pessoa melhor do que eu. Se eu encontrasse um bandido, com tantas intenções malignas como você, eu teria te deixado apodrecer onde estava. Talvez ela não seja boa, apenas um pouco burra, para não perceber a maldade dentro de um ser... Ou simplesmente teve pena... Não é Naraku? Afinal quem amaria um monstro como você?- Sorriu sarcástica.

-Voltou com uma língua bem afiada heim?

-Você nem imagina o quanto...

-Foi treinar com a velha?

-Claro...!

-Então deve saber para que estou aqui...

-Toque um dedo em Inuyasha, e farei questão de levá-lo para o inferno, sem esperar por Kikyou!

-Mostre-me o que aprendeu pirralha.

Naraku lançou um de seus tentáculos, quase ao mesmo tempo em que Kagome apoiou uma mão no chão e impulsionou seu corpo para trás se desviando com um mortal, em uma batalha onde seus amigos não estavam para lutarem corpo-a-corpo e deixá-la atacar de longe o arco não tinha muito sentido, colocou ele nas costa, enquanto retirava a espada da bainha. A bainha era preta com palavras em vermelho escritas, parecia mais um feitiço de aprisionamento, e o cabo da espada também era negro. Por fora parecia ser uma espada de samurai comum, mas que ao ser retirada da bainha, incorporou uma forte energia avermelhada.

-O quê? Essa espada... Não me diga que...

-Sinta o meu poder... Ruja! Ryuusei!

A espada se tornou ainda mais forte ao ter seu nome mencionado, a lâmina se tornou serrilhada, e um desenho de dragão surgiu avermelhado na lâmina. A estranha energia vermelha fazia o vento girar mais rápido em volta dela.

-Como pode ter uma espada desse tipo, transbordando em energia sinistra... Uma mera humana!

-Humana...? Eu...?

Naraku observou aterrorizado as unhas e os caninos de Kagome crescerem, os olhos se tornando cor avermelhada e riscas vermelhas aparecerem no rosto de Kagome.

-Você...!

-Ah, não teria tanta sorte assim. Eu sou um demônio como você. Ou melhor,... Um meio-demônio como você jamais chegara sequer aos meus pés! Parece que finalmente descobri porque sou tão diferente de Kikyou...

-Mas... Até agora os seus poderes de miko prevaleciam, e do nada sua energia interna mudou de a de um humano para a de um youkai...! Isso não deveria ser possível!

-Apenas deixei o sangue youkai sobrepujar o de humana... Um meio youkai de nível muito baixo como o seu, não é capaz de tal coisa. Apesar de ter sangue nobre nas veias como Inuyasha, por ser mais forte eu posso controlar normalmente minhas transformações. Filha do deus dragão com uma humana... Parece que meus antepassados possuíam muito mais força do que eu imaginava.

-Você vem da mesma família que a Tsurugo! Aquele dragão maldito em pele de humana!

-Hai. Tsurugo-sama é minha avó. Mãe de meu pai.Os youkais que compõem seu corpo parecem saber de alguma coisa. Então sabe que eu não sou a primeira humana a vir ao passado usando o poço come ossos?

-Sim... Em um tempo ainda mais antigo que este, quatro garotas passaram pelo poço para se tornarem Mikos sagradas, que serviram aos monstros sagrados. Mas no final todas foram mortas até onde eu sei. Mas não há como _ele_ ser seu pai.

-Errado. Uma miko sobreviveu. Uma que conseguiu fazer um certo deus dragão arrogante a proteger, a controladora do tempo, que ao tocar no poço feito de madeira da Goshinboku (mil perdões, eu não me lembro se era esse o nome da arvore que o Inu ficou preso) ativá-lo e sem querer, pôde com suas amigas voltar no tempo. Quando minha mãe descobriu que estava grávida de mim desistiu de continuar sendo uma miko, e graças a isso seu corpo pôde sobreviver.

-Não é possível... Eu tinha certeza que...

-A Miko número quatro, serva do deus do imaterial Byakko (vou usar um pouco de Fushigi Yugi na história xD, por isso algumas coisas que estou usando na história também não me pertencem e sim a Yu Watase). O tigre negro, protetor da região oeste, que possui o poder do tempo!

-Entendo... Por ser filha de uma mulher de altíssimo nível como a dela e de um youkai deus... Não é a toa que esteja tão forte... A energia espiritual se contrasta com a sinistra e faz com a atmosfera fique pesada e se torne difícil de respirar... Realmente derrotar alguém como você não deve ser fácil... Mas antes devo dizer uma coisa Kagome... O seu ponto fraco... É um certo meio-demônio, e não importa o quão forte você fique o D.A.D. certamente matara Inuyasha... Nem demônio com a maior força de vontade pôde resistir. Nem mesmo o seu pai não é? E pensar que é um objeto tão pequeno...

-Fecha essa boca imunda maldito! Não fale sobre coisas que você não possui conhecimento! Então você realmente conseguiu "aquilo"? Como?!

-Não é obvio? Destruindo o lacre completamente!

-Impossível... Aquilo foi lacrado com o poder dos deuses protetores! Como poderia ser quebrado?

-Ora, ora... Parece que uma sacerdotisa fujona se recusou a dar a vida ao seu deus... E por isso o lacre não foi completado... Simplesmente por estar grávida! Não é ridículo? Uma certa mulher já de meia-idade que vive do outro lado do poço...! Quem sabe, eu deva fazer uma visitinha á ela?

Ao ouvir aquilo, as bolinhas (esqueci como é o nome... pra váriar um pouco...) dos olhos de Kagome se tornam vermelhos, uma frieza e um misto de fúria ainda maior.

-Se tocá-la... Se tocar minha mãe que já não possui poderes... Eu te mato... Da maneira mais cruel que puder... Corto-te um bilhão de vezes... Até que esse seu corpo nojento que não conhece o medo ou a morte... Fique tão repicado, que seja impossível se regenerar... EU TE MATO...! Há um tempo atrás eu não tinha muitos poderes... Entretanto... As pessoas mudam, de tal forma que você se surpreenderia.

A espada que ela segurava, começou a pulsar entre suas mãos. Ryuusei gritava, pedia pra ver o sangue podre daquele homem jorrar em sua lâmina e aparentemente a dona também compartilhava dessa sombria vontade. A energia avermelhada saia do corpo de Kagome com uma velocidade que o ar em volta dela agora mais parecia um furacão. Naraku percebendo o perigo logo virou miasma.

- Quando estiver mais distraída eu o matarei! Como já disse antes por mais forte que seja não conseguira salvá-lo... Durma com os olhos abertos minha doce Kagome...

-Espere! Maldição...

Era tarde demais, Naraku já havia sumido antes mesmo que ela tivesse tempo para reagir. Pensou no que ele havia dito. Realmente... Teria que começar a dormir com os olhos bem abertos.

Sua espada ainda gritava insanamente em fúria. Uns berros tão altos, que apenas Kagome conseguia ouvir.

-Não se preocupe Ryuusei... Haverá outras oportunidades... De cortá-lo.

A espada que parecia gritar se acalmou, e ao ser colocada de volta em sua bainha, retorna a sua forma original. Os olhos de Kagome passam do vermelho ao âmbar, e depois aos castanhos. As presas e as garras também desaparecem. Sente algumas pulsações por todo seu corpo antes voltar a ser humana.

-K-Kagome...? O que aconteceu com você?

"Maldição! Como não percebi?".

-I-Inuyasha... Desde quando está aqui?

-Desde que Naraku fugiu... Aquele maldito o que queria com você? E o mais importante...Você... É uma youkai...? M-mas... Eu achei que você fosse humana... Você... Mentiu pra mim...? Como...? Mesmo agora o seu cheiro é de uma humana... Porque?

-Eu... –Respirou fundo, não podia mentir. Claro que omitiria algumas partes, que mais tarde ele saberia. -Também não sabia disso. Não sabia que era uma youkai, meia-youkai... Minha mãe é humana, e de fato meu pai sempre pareceu humano para mim, até o dia que morreu de uma doença enquanto Souta ainda era criança... Mas a "doença" foi só uma falsa versão dada por minha mãe, não sei detalhes de como ele morreu. Ai um dia eu me encontrei com a Tsurugo que a vovó recomendou... Ela aparentemente é minha avó paterna, a Kaede não me mandou pra lá por acaso...

-Como... Você descobriu isso?

Kagome deu um sorriso meio triste.

-Você se importa por eu ser uma meia-youkai? Preferia que eu fosse uma humana completa?

-Que absurdo Kagome! Eu... Vou gostar de você como você for...- Não pode deixar de corar. Kagome sorriu um pouco com a cara dele, mas logo ficou seria.

-Só houve duas vezes na vida que minha avó quase morreu. Uma, quando enfrentou um youkai do mesmo nível dela. E na outra... Em meio a um treinamento, eu estava cansada, irritada e muito machucada, sem brincadeiras, acho que tava pra morrer... Tsurugo havia dito que eu morresse não se importaria, pois o lugar de fracos e debaixo da terra em um caixão, claro ela não pretendia me matar, mas... Me irritei tanto, que não conseguia mais pensar e explodi, o sangue de meia-youkai que estava dormente, subiu a cabeça de uma hora para outra. E eu... Quase matei minha avó...

-Kagome...

-A minha espada a Ryuusei, não é comum. Ela possui alma, não é apenas um objeto, ela vive dentro de mim. Nasceu do canino mais afiado do meu pai, como a Tessaiga. Ela surgiu de dentro da minha barriga, no lado oposto em que a jóia de quatro almas apareceu. Logo na primeira vez, consegui evocar ela e comecei a destruir tudo ao meu redor sem distinção, até cair exausta. Quando acordei minha avó estava no chão com uma expressão irônica e com sangue no abdômen. Eu corri até ela e perguntei o que havia acontecido. Tudo o que ela me disse foi um "você não se lembra?". Foi a primeira e única vez que vi traços de medo no rosto dela, e a primeira vez que soube sobre a minha linhagem. Tsurugo não sabia que eu era a filha meia-youkai deixada por meu pai até então, mas a Ryuusei nascer de dentro de mim é a prova mais concreta.

A voz de Kagome estava tomada de desgosto.

-Mas, não foi sua culpa Kagome... Você não teve culpa de nada...

Ele passou delicadamente os dedos pela face dela, que se assustou primeiramente antes de concordar com a cabeça e relaxar. Inuyasha estava tão carinhoso... Não discutia mais tanto com ela por coisas inúteis, e do contrário do que ela havia pensado, de uma forma diferente ele também havia amadurecido. Ou será que essa era uma simples impressão de uma tola apaixonada? Não sabia, mas também não preferia pensar.

-Err... Kagome tem mais uma coisinha...

-Hmm?

-Bem... Sua toalha caiu... Ta dando pra ver tudi...

-O que? Há! (olha pra baixo e vê que está pelada xD) SENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (pô se num tivesse senta num era Inu Yasha muhauhauahuaha)!!

-ARGH! Mas eu só disse a verda...

-Senta, senta, senta, senta, sentaaaaaaa...

-K-Kagome...

-Para de olhar!!

-Já parei!

-Não parou não!

-Então se cobre mulher!

Logo após retomar sua toalha, a face de Kagome estava incrivelmente vermelha.

-Desgraçado! Afinal de contas por que veio até aqui heim?

-Você não estava na cama e eu fiquei preocupado! Maldita bruxa ingrata! Pensei que havia se esquecido desse maldito colar!

-Ahahaha isso nunca!

Kagome o puxou bruscamente pelo kotodama até ficar com a face bem perto da dele.

-Eu sei me cuidar muito bem...

-Mas eu também sei que o Naraku estava por perto... O cheiro asqueroso dele é inconfundível!

-Já disse que sou forte agora!

-Mas, eu prometi que ia te proteger pra sempre, não prometi bruxa?

Kagome corou ao se lembrar daquilo. Do dia em que ela resolveu que ia treinar como Kaede sugerira.

Flash Back 

_-Kagome! Não acredito que você ouviu o que aquela velha gagá disse! Não acredito que vai realmente nos deixar!_

_-Inuyasha! Tenha respeito com os mais velhos! Isso já é difícil para mim... Não torne ainda pior... Eu... Não posso continuar sendo um peso pra todo mundo..._

_-Você não é um peso Kagome... Eu disse que ia te proteger... Então porque...?_

_-Não! Eu não quero ser chamada de inútil nunca mais!- Os olhos da menina se enchiam de lágrimas, que escorriam pouco a pouco à medida que ela tentava engolir o choro._

_-Não acredito que você realmente ouviu o que a Kikyou disse! Ora Kagome você sabe que você é forte, pra que ficar se preocupando com besteiras?_

_-Mas... E se somente isso não for o suficiente...? Como eu vou proteger você? E os meus outros amigos? Eu também tenho orgulho Inuyasha e pretendo ficar muito forte!_

_O rosto de Inuyasha endureceu e ele ficou extremamente serio por alguns segundos._

_-E é por isso que você vai embora e vai me deixar? Por um ano você quer que eu fique longe de você?_

_-I-Inuasha...- Por um momento ela ficou feliz com a declaração se não fosse pela frase seguinte... ¬¬_

_-E como acha que eu sozinho vou achar fragmentos há? Por acaso tenho cara de detector?_

_-BAKA! E eu por acaso tenho? Senta! Senta! Anta! Senta! _

_-Oi, porque fez isso?(levantando do buraco no chão )_

_-Insensível..._

_-Hey Kagome..._

_-O que foi?_

_-Você vai mesmo ir?_

_-Gome Inuyasha... É preciso..._

_-Então você me promete uma coisa...?_

_-O que?_

_-Promete... Que vai voltar...? Promete... Que não vai se esquecer de mim?- As orelhinhas se abaixaram como se fosse um cachorrinho triste, ato que Kagome certamente achou muito fofo (xD)._

_-Eu... Só se você prometer que não vai se encontrar com a Kikyou às escondidas, enquanto eu estiver fora!_

_-B-bem... Hehe... _

_-Sabia! Você não pode prometer porque não vai cumprir! Baka, baka!_

_Ela virou de costas irritada, bufando._

_-Kagome... Realmente não sei se posso cumprir isso... Mas então eu vou te prometer outra coisa... Não importa o quão forte você fique... Eu vou te proteger pra sempre, e eu vou sempre estar com você...Mesmo que algum dia você tenha que deixar essa era, eu sou um cara teimoso, eu vou atrás de você não importa como, não importa o tempo, ou a forma em que eu estiver Kagome..._

_-Inuyasha..._

_-Kagome... Não é querer te comparar, mas apesar de serem pessoas diferentes, você e a Kikyou possuem a mesma alma... Você viveu e me amou como Kikyou e mesmo depois de 50 anos conseguiu de uma forma estranha voltar no passado pra me reencontrar de novo... E por isso que é uma promessa! Eu também vou sempre te encontrar, em qualquer lugar!_

_-Inuyasha..._

_Ele toma as faces dela em suas mãos e da um beijo estalado na bochecha dela, de uma forma meio infantil, mas muito romântica._

_Com o rosto bem corado ele da um largo sorriso._

_-Isso é uma promessa de vida Kagome! Você me fez prometer, então não vá se esquecer._

_Ela muuuuuuito corada faz um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça, antes de subir em Kirara e partir._

Flash back (fim)

Kagome fez uma careta engraçada ao se lembrar de como era uma menininha certinha, e que ficava dizendo "Inuyasha! Respeito aos mais velhos!"(1). Voltou à realidade quando percebeu que estava muito próxima a face emburrada de Inuyasha. Sorriu abertamente, quase rendendo a tentação de dar um beijo naqueles lábios. Há! Ela podia ser qualquer coisa menos certinha, havia mudado muito! Claro que no fundo, no fundo ainda era uma garota romântica e boba, mas quem disse que se importava?

-E verdade... Então vamos fazer o seguinte. De-me o pingente de coração que eu te dei. Aquele com a nossa foto(2).

-Claro, mas... Porque?

Ele retirou o objeto meio relutante e entregou a ela.

Ela ao mesmo tempo, retirou do pescoço uma outra corrente discreta que ela usava. Nela havia pendurado um anel prata.

-Vamos trocar nossas correntes. Inuyasha esse anel de prata aqui é muito especial... Eu nunca te mostrei, mas... No dia em que a minha espada apareceu, esse anel surgiu do nada. Eu nunca te mostrei por que tinha muita vergonha do que está escrito dentro dele.

Ela mostrou dentro do anel. Nele estava uma inscrição com a letra "I" e "K" dentro de um coração e depois aprece essa a frase "O amor que atravessa o tempo e o espaço".

Ele olhou surpreso aquilo e corou.

-Claro que pode significar outras coisas, isso deve ser da minha mãe já ela é Kotô e o meu pai era Inamaki por ter aparecido com a espada... Mas eu fiquei com vergonha mesmo assim. Como isso saiu de mim vamos supor que é "Inuyasha e Kagome". Você guarda essa corrente, e eu guardo o pingente.

Ela ficou seria e olhou bem nos olhos dele.

-Inuyasha... Sei que ama muito a Kikyou...

"Não é bem assim Kagome... Eu...".

-Mas se apesar disso, se no fundo do seu coração você gostar de mim, um pouco que seja...

Ela, pois a corrente em volta do pescoço dele, mas continuou segurando o rosto dele perto.

-Guarda essa corrente... Por favor,...

Os olhos dela demonstravam um carinho que ele sentiu muito a falta. Fazia tempo que ela não lhe mostrava essa expressão apaixonada, coisa que ele só a via fazendo para ele. Sentiu-se extremamente querido, e deu um de seus melhores sorrisos a ela.

Ele sentia a respiração quentinha dela bem perto... A se ela soubesse o quanto ele gostava dela! Mas... Também não podia deixar Kikyou...

-Claro... Kagome...

-Já está de noite vamos dormir e sair daqui.

Inuyasha fez uma cara de irritado pela separação. Provavelmente ele devia estar achando que Kagome ia beijar ele ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Kagome percebeu isso, e antes de se levantar voltou à posição original e deu um selinho nele, que ficou afoito e sem reação. Não era um beijo, apenas um apertão de lábios. Há, ela sabia que não ia resistir por muito tempo, aqueles lábios respondões eram mesmo fofinhos e quentinhos como Kagome imaginava. Deus como ele havia ficado corado! Depois de um pouco tempo ela separou os rostos, levantou-se com um sorriso meio malicioso ao ver a cor do rosto dele, mas ainda sim com ternura.

-Ficou vermelhinho por tão pouco! Continua uma criancinha... Até amanhã... Inuyasha!

-Ah... O que... Foi isso? - Dando um sorriso meio abobalhado.

(1) Gente... Isso é só ficção, eu adoro meus avôs e tenho muito respeito por eles! Não me responsabilizo pelo o que a Kagome fala! xD

Kagome:Ahh! Mas é você que faz o roteiro das falas, não me culpe!

Beny: Psiu! Fica quietinha. Eles não precisam saber... 3

Kagome: ¬¬

(2) A correntinha do 2º filme. A gente, quem não assistiu deve ter pelo menos ouvido falar!

**Importante! Sobre a fic, e as reviews: Eu resolvi que vou continuar essa fic... Afinal de contas é errando que se aprende... Assim espero xx. Parece que a idéia da fic agradou as pessoas que bom! Por enquanto a minha maior dificuldade e trabalhar os fatos que tão na minha cabeça, dar os detalhes e explicar tudo certo, mas acho que com o tempo eu dou um jeito. Outra coisa importante é que não sei se vou poder responder as reviews. Me contaram (não tenho certeza) que o site proibiu isso e eu não tenho (e sou meio ignorante, não sei como fazer) um blog ou qualquer coisa do tipo aonde eu posso responder. Isso me deixa muito triste, mas peço que não se aborreçam, pois no final de todos os caps eu vou fazer um agradecimento às essas pessoas e responder as dúvidas gerais, vai ser quase como respondê-las normalmente, apenas não será uma resposta individual. No momento é o melhor que eu posso fazer. Mais uma vez peço desculpas. Caso eu esteja enganada me avisem que eu passo a responder no cap mesmo.**

**Sobre a história (tenham só mais um pouco de paciência): Me esqueci de avisar quatro coisas: 1º Vai ter ceninhas bem agridoces como vocês podem ver eu gosto de coisas românticas e bobinhas assim, mas ao mesmo tempo está história vai ter com certeza um lado serio e meio sombrio até. Talvez em fics futuras eu não deixe as coisas tão meladas e românticas como agora, mas como é minha primeira, gostaria de fazer algo mais ao meu estilo, por favor, não se incomodem. 2º Na minha historia havia mais de um clã de exterminadores. 3º Pra quem não conseguiu entender direito por que realmente os fatos ficaram meio corridos, o Naraku não morreu exatamente, como puderam ver nessa cap. O corpo estava vivo muito bem escondido, mas a alma tinha ido para o outro mundo. Kagome e Kikyou podiam sentir a energia maligna, mas não a sua localização exata. No outro cap a Kagome comenta que voltou mais cedo porque estava começando a sentir a energia dele mais forte de novo, ou seja, a alma que estava no mundo dos mortos já devia ter voltado pro corpo e carregando aquele objeto espiritual misterioso, que fez até a Kagome que esta menos emotiva chorar. 4º Nessa fic a Kagome está bem menos dependente, se marcar ela faz mais estrago que o Inu. E o Inu ainda confuso, apesar de estar menos babaca em relação aos seus sentimentos. Logo no primeiro cap vocês devem ter percebido que ele ta perdendo o interesse e a paciência com a Kikyou. Mas acredite, ele ainda vai fazer muita besteira, se não fosse assim não seria o Inu. **

**Agradecimentos e as dúvidas:**

**Agradecimentos á Natsumi Takashi, BeKiNhA, Simca-chan, Algum ser, Ludy-chan e Carol Freitas. Obrigada a todas vocês, de coração . Muito obrigada. As dúvidas: Gente que é vivo sempre aparece! Eu expliquei sobre o Naraku lá em cima, se ainda assim, alguém não conseguiu compreender, não tem problema me avisa que eu tento explicar melhor. Sim! Como a(o) Algum ser disse eu finalmente tirei a Kagome do bem bom e coloquei ela pra ralar! Ela já treinou, nós próximos capítulos vocês conferem os resultados. Sobre o casal principal, eu ainda estou meio incerta, mas já tenho uma idéia do que vou fazer. Vocês ai podem ficar só imaginando xD. Hahah, não vou disser o que é D.A.D! Lá, lá, lá... Agora eu entendo o prazer das autoras de colocar mistérios assim nas fics! Não sei se vão ficar desapontadas por ser tão simples, ou apenas chocadas. Se eu não estiver sendo claro o suficiente, se houver muitas dúvidas, me digam! Tentarei fazer com que ninguém tenha dúvidas. Obrigada, mais uma fez a vocês. E antes que eu me esqueça Algum ser, eu leio algumas de suas fics (apesar de fazer um tempo que eu não faço isso), você não é uma desconhecida! E Natsumi eu também leio as suas fics xDD, são muito legais. (às vezes eu não mando review, porque a minha net é muito lenta e a página da review não abre. Isso me irrita profundamente).**


End file.
